Damage Control
by Labrador Lover525
Summary: Oneshot. The first few weeks of Scooter and Brad's moving in with Lillian causes some tension to arise between the trio and Lillian's 'pet' Croagunk, Dart. But throughout the midst of it all, the only one to keep a level head is young Scooter, who copes by playing pretend.


Summary: Oneshot. The first few weeks of Scooter and Brad's moving in with Lillian causes some tension to arise between the trio and Lillian's 'pet' Croagunk, Dart. But throughout the midst of it all, the only one to keep a level head is young Scooter, who copes by playing pretend.

Author's Note: OK Guys, it's Lila of Labrador Lover 525. Or Lila Labrador if you want a nickname to refer to me by. Blake Labrador-Sama is the one who uploads all of the stuff on the account. I just write some stories on my Nexus 7. So Blake Labrador-Sama is the guy who updates because I don't have a clue on how to do it, but we both write stories. So thank Blake Labrador-Sama in the reviews because without him there wouldn't be a Twin Carnations or an The Eye in the Door. Also, special thanks to this one guest who was the first to review The Eye in the Door. I was watching that fic like a hawk, waiting for someone to review! So... REVIEW! Or I shall send Dart to haunt your hallways! And your local donut shop. Yummy...Donuts... I think I'll go get some now...

Disclaimer : I am a bored 13 year old about to be in eighth grade that usually stays cooped up at home by choice. No I don't own Pokemon. This is for entertainment purposes only and for me to gain more experience as a writer. Nothing more.

Lillian's POV

Silence. Absolute Silence.

I cautiously looked up from my book, suspicion etched onto my face as I studied the living room. Beige carpet. Check. Creamy colored walls with boring pictures? Check. Coffee table? Check. Household?

My cornflower blue eyes narrowed to slits. I could just feel the future headache coming on. When things were this quiet, someone was up to no good. More specifically, Dart , my pet Croagunk. I have had to begin keeping a closer eye on her ever since Brad and his Sentret moved in.

Dart never got used to having visitors or roommates other than me. It was like I was the only exception to her 'no touchie' rule and I had to endure a lot of Poison Jabs in the gut to accomplish that. But it seemed now that Dart was going out of her way to torture Brad and Scooter. She used to just give them malicious glares, now she's threatened bodily harm! What the hell happened to look, don't touch?!

I slammed my book shut and flinched horizontally on the brown leather couch as I heard a distinct croaking in my ear.

"#$%& * Dart! I outta glue air horns on your feet!" I yelled, pretty ticked that Dart had just popped out of freaking thin air. Again. The ninja frog only tilted her head to the side in mock innocence. I admit, Dart has a mean poker face.

"You're just doing that cause you know it aggravates me, aren't you?" I questioned, mock-glaring as I pouted. Childish? Very. Did I care? Hell no. The reaction I got was so worth it anyways.

Dart quirked one of her nonexistent eyebrows at me, her apathetic countenance marred by a small frown. It is in times like these I pride myself on knowing my Croagunk so well; Words are really just an unneeded formality at this point. Besides, her expression betrays her and portrays her thoughts. That sarcastic eye-roll she just gave me is proof of that.

'Real mature. Besides, you do the most idiotic things when you're in a rage. I find them quite humorous.' Her expression seemed to say. I scoffed.

"Don't we all? It is obvious that anger makes you dumb. I'm a living example." A loud THUMP from the hallway alerted us that Brad was up and had most likely tripped over something. A croaking cackle seconds later informed me it was most likely Dart's doing and that Brad would obviously be in a bad mood again this morning.

For the fourth time this week.

True to my expectations, Brad entered the sudden Dart-less living room grumbling about how the door stop miraculously managed to trip him. He sat down on the couch parallel to mine, glaring daggers at a spot on the rug. His appearance was ruffled and he was still in his blue PJs. Scooter, his Sentret, was on top of his head as usual; acting like a hat. Poor Scooter looked as if he was a cat over water, anxious chocolate orbs scanned the living room, on the alert for a nocturnal horror.

Dart must've stepped up her game last night. It was the only conclusion I could've came to about how Brad and Scooter looked as if they had lost a wrestling match with an Ursaring. Sighing in exaggerated exasperation, I carefully placed my unfinished book on the coffee table and straightened my red plaid shirt and black sweatpants as Brad finally stopped glaring a hole in the carpet.

"Problem?" I ask, false curiosity dripping from my inquiry. His glare is back now, aimed at me. I can't blame him really, it was a stupid question with an obvious answer. Though, he'd often humor these types of questions, but lack of sleep tends to lead to impatience.

"No, I'm FANTASTIC. In fact, my day has just been OOZING rainbows, stars, and little pink hearts!" It also seems to cause overloads of sarcasm apparently.

"Your day sounds like a deprived bowl of Lucky Charms." I point out.

And there's the infamous eye twitch! Right on schedule. Scooter also appears to have fallen asleep on Brad's unbrushed blackish-brown mop of hair. How cavity catching cute. Brad notices his sleeping Sentret as well and he wisely starts to talk normally instead of yelling.

"That demon spawn you call a PET has been scaring the living $%&# out of us for the past week!" He hisses quietly, hazel eyes narrowed darkly in barely suppressed wrath. Now it'll only take a little poke to push him off the edge of composure. The question is, do I dare? Hmm...

"Aw, little Dartzy is just playing! She doesn't mean any harm." My voice is sickly sweet, overflowing with fake innocence and trimmed with a teasing tone as I wave a hand dismissively. The action receives the desired reaction. Brad shoots out of his seat as if it were on fire, causing Scooter to fall back on the couch and awake in a most unruly fashion, but Brad is too riled to notice his Sentret's unfortunate plight.

"Playing?! You call stuffing Scooter in the garbage disposal PLAYING?! Or hiding POISONOUS barbs in my shoes?! Or putting PINK hair dye my shampoo!? Where on Arceus's good earth did she even GET hair dye?!" Brad ranted as he listed off every one of Dart's transgressions. I started to tune him out halfway as I grabbed my mug of chocolate milk on the coffee table to take a sip.

"That THING has meant us every bit of harm since day ONE! In fact, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if it was a licensed denizen of hell with a degree in torture!" Brad finally ended his ranting on that happy theory as I chugged the last of my chocolate beverage. Funny, it used to be full...

Wait...

"DART! GET YOUR SCRAWNY FROG BUTT BACK HERE!" I roared, slamming my empty mug back on the coffee table with enough force to crack it as I lunged from my seat with an animalistic snarl. Brad flinched and Scooter made a desperate run for the nearest cat-flap. A throaty croaking made itself known at that point and I angrily hurled the milk mug at the source with the aim of an experienced Trainer. Dart had timed her jump from Brad's head perfectly as my mug missed it's intended target.

A satisfying 'CLACK' echoed as the bottom of the mug met painfully with Brad's forehead and I winced, knowing it was going to leave one hell of a bruise later.

That is, after he regains consciousness...

Dart's croaking snapped me out of my pessimistic contemplating as I glared at her accusingly. She stared back, unashamed and unafraid because she knew I wasn't going to punish her severely at all. I mentally grinned, how wrong she was.

"You do know that 'stunt' of yours is gonna cost you breakfast and lunch, right?" I informed sternly. Dart frowned, displeased at this new information, but not really disheartened. "And you can bet I'm not going to drag Brad back to his bed." Aren't I a great friend? Sending my homicidal Croagunk to carry my defenseless friend, whom she has a vendetta against, to his bedroom because I knocked him out. How kind of me.

Our glaring contest continued for a few minutes before Dart reluctantly broke eye contact and started to draw Brad behind her like a sack of potatoes, croaking indignantly as she did so. Giving me one last halfhearted glare as she passed me, she existed the living room. I smirked, feeling victorious as I called one last order over my shoulder.

"Did I forget to mention you're gonna have to babysit both Brad and Scooter this week and the next for the horrid crime of drinking my chocolate milk without permission?" The indignant croaks transformed into an ominous throaty choking sound that eerily floated down the hall. Meh, she'll thank me later. A quiet squeak drew my attention to Scooter, who was gripping the side of my sweatpants with his little brown paws. He glanced at me, resembling a frightened toddler who just saw the bogeyman.

"Ah, hey little Scoots... Did Dartzy give you a scare?" I cooed as I softly picked him up. He clutched my plaid shirt tightly, little brown eyes blinked up at me slowly. A smile unconsciously appeared on my face as I made my way to the kitchen with my empty mug, Scooter tucked in one arm.

I sat my mug down gently on the granite countertop isle in the middle of the kitchen before I raided the fridge. Scoots looked on in amazement as I automatically located and removed the gallon of chocolately goodness with one arm. Using my teeth to open the forsaken lid that separated me from my addiction, I poured the beautiful concoction into my mug. "Say hello to the divine cure-all tonic Scoots. A gift from Arceus himself, chocolate milk." I swooned, putting the half-full gallon back into the fridge.

Scooter eyed the full mug in unrestrained wonder, not understanding Lillian's words, but hearing the passion and adoration in her mini speech really hit home for the impressionable Sentret child.

I grabbed two straws from a nearby drawer, placed them in the mug, and slowly walked back to the living room. I sat back on the same couch as before, except this time my leg were tucked under me horizontally and Scoots sat quietly in my lap as I turned on the TV.

Scooter's POV

The small Sentret eyed one of the straws nervously, then he slowly grabbed the straw nearest him in his little paws and took a sip.

And swiftly found himself in heaven.

Scooter squealed happily, the taste of chocolate danced on his tongue in a flavorful waltz as he took another sip. A chuckle met his sensitive ears as Lillian patted his head fondly. Scooter froze, feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

"Eh? Calm down Scoots. I got TWO straws remember? Besides sharing is caring and all that other crap, right?" Scooter calmed, not hearing or feeling any hostility from his Trainer's friend as he continued marveling in his 'discovery'. Scooter knew what milk was, but his Trainer had long since weaned him from it. So he knew from the texture that this beverage from indeed milk, but it was the mixture of the flavor and texture that both baffled and captivated him.

"Just don't backwash or there's gonna be a new rug outside the bathroom door." The severe promise in Lillian's voice and the threatening aura she projected helped get her point across very effectively. Scooter paused in his indulgence to glance up at Lillian in recognition of her vow and saw that she was drinking from the straw as well, albeit slower than him. Scooter than went back to his chocolate milk induced haven, not noticing the mischievous glint in Lillian's eyes.

A shocked squeak erupted from Scooter's mouth as the milk rapidly started to bubble. What sort of sorcery was this?! The brown bubbles innocently occupied the mug, vaguely reminding Scooter of the dreaded 'bathtub'. He valiantly stabbed at the offending bubbles with his straw, unleashing a 'mighty battlecry' as he did so. Feeling a fleeting sense of satisfaction when he felled all the hell spawn.

Only for them to be reborn! Scooter was shocked, hadn't he slashed them all? What sort of foul witchcraft was causing this hellish phenomenon?! An amused giggle reached his ears and he turned to the source. The Mischief Witch Lillian! Of course now everything made sense!

The Witch was using her recreation magic to restore the bubbly fiends! His eyes narrowed as he pouted. There was only two solutions that could result in his glorious victory over the bubbles of hell. One, he could best the Witch and her Demoness Croagunk, which was very unlikely since the Demoness now held his master hostage and the Mischief Witch was still very powerful without her faithful Demon.

Or two, he could sway the Witch to assist him in his conquest. This seemed more possible, as the Witch was one of Mischief, not Malice and a Heartfelt Pout would easily change the tide of battle. Huzzah, the pout hath worked! Together, Scooter and the Witch bested the bubbles of hell with no more than two straws! Now all that is left is to conquer Camelot!

But that tale must wait for another day, for now it is King Scooter's nap time and the Demoness Dart had been temporarily pacified.

But, for how long?

END _

Author's Note: Well... Sorry for the rushed ending.. I had this thing clawing me for days! I wrote this to show how the household interacts and bonds with each other. As well as to show some of Dart's personality flaws. Such as her territorial tendencies and her slow-to trust nature. It was also to show more of Scooter's persona. Just keep in mind that Scooter's like a child with a very over active imagination that helps him cope with negative phases in life. Which might come to bite us in the butt later...

So basically it was to get a better grip on the character's personalities! I was also bored and was going through a tough time with Ch. 3 of Twin Carnations. But I'm NEVER going to discontinue or abandon it. Nor will I put it on Hiatus. I'll just be a bit slow to update it. But that means you all get more ONESHOTS cause when I get stuck I'll write oneshots to get the creative juices flowing. (And to pacify peoples that need something to read while waiting on Twin Carnation...)

So anyways... REVIEW!


End file.
